


When I'm With You (JoshxReader)

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh is having a minor meltdown, you're there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You (JoshxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> For wonderful anon. 
> 
> I didn't want to make his breakdown too major. I've had experiences with hallucinations/voices/psychosis in general myself, and I just didn't think it'd be a good idea for myself to be writing things too big. So this is hopefully going to be fine. It's got its cutesy kissy moments, so hopefully!!
> 
> Enjoy!

He sat there in silence, thinking to himself. He couldn't say a word. No, you'd walk in, you'd hear him. Josh already thought you were starting to hate him, and he couldn't have you thinking he was crazy.  
“Hey, I got our hot pockets!!” You say happily as you walk into the living room. You stop quickly, noticing that your boyfriend hadn't responded to you. “Josh?”  
He still says nothing to you. You set your food on the table and sit beside him, putting your hand on his back. “What's the matter?”  
“I don't wanna talk about it,” He tells you, tossing himself into your arms. “I'm sorry.”  
“For what?” You ask him, kissing his hair. He shakes his head, and you feel tears soaking through your shirt.  
“I don't wanna talk about it,” He repeats. You pull him up so that he's sitting straight up. You look him straight in the eye and run your hand over his cheek, wiping tears away.  
“Honey, talk,” You say. “It's ok. I'm here for you.”  
He hesitates and sniffles before saying, “T-they're back.”  
“They? You mean?” You ask him, holding his shoulders. “What are they saying?”  
“What do they always say, (Y/N)?” He said in an almost angry tone. You hush him, and give him a kiss.  
“Sit back, relax...Do you want your hot pocket?” You ask, trying to keep his mind off things. He wipes his eyes and tosses himself onto the couch.  
“No,” He says, eyes closed. You snuggle up beside him, resting your hand on his chest. His heart was racing, his breathing slow, but heavy.  
“Do you need anything?” You ask. He shakes his head, and looks at you.  
“I need to stop feeling this way so you won't hate me,” He tells you.  
“Joshua Washington! How dare you!” You say to him. “I would never, ever hate you.”  
“A-are you sure?” He asks, sitting up a bit. You follow him, giving him a kiss.  
“I'm positive. You're too sweet to hate,” You smile. He gives a little grin, and nods. You don't think it's in agreement, but rather just showing you he'll be ok. You hug him tightly.  
Josh sighs. “They're going away.”  
“Good! That's good! What do you need to get them to go fully away for now?” You ask. He hesitates, but smirks.  
“More kisses, maybe?” He asks in a deep voice. You giggle, and nod, leaning in to kiss him.  
“You do know what's best for yourself in these situations,” You tell him. “I suppose I can help with that.”  
He rests himself on the back of the couch and tries to relax as you kiss his jawline. You run your hands over his collarbones as your lips meet his again. He pulls you onto his lap and you giggle a little as kisses your neck. His hands tangle in your hair as you position yourself on top of him.  
“Feeling better?” You ask him, feeling his hands sliding down your back.  
“Mhm...” He moans, leaning in to kiss you once again. You put your finger on his lips, and stand up, grabbing the plate of hot pockets.  
“Good, then now you can eat! You need food,” You grin.


End file.
